Connected
by Kahyne-chan
Summary: Após 5 anos de ausência no Japão,Syaoran e Meilin voltam acompanhados por 3 amigos.As cartas estão lançadas e se querem saber o que vai acontecer leiam! HIATUS
1. De volta a Tomoeda

Oiiiew! Kuanto tempo non? Desta vez voltei com uma fic do mesmo género de Destinado a Acontecer, só que é diferente… hum…tem muitas personagens novas que eu criei...

**Disclaimer **- História criada a partir da série SCC e as personagens de lá foram criadas pela CLAMP, as restantes que nunca viram na vida foram obviamente construídas por mim!¬¬

CONNECTED

Autora - Kahyne Mitsu

Revisora -Yumiko Hayashi

**_1º capitulo_** - Back to Tomoeda ( De volta para Tomoeda)

Todos na sala falavam e riam, discutiam e contavam anedotas…até que o barulho da porta foi ouvido.

Sakura - Consegui!

Sakura continuava a rapariga meiga e simpática de sempre. O seu corpo agora muito mais desenvolvido atraía muitos rapazes, o que a deixava um pouco embaraçada. Os cabelos tinham crescido e agora estavam pelos ombros, um pouco mais claros e um pouco ondulados nas pontas.

Nami - uau! .. Que bicho te mordeu?

Sakura – nenhum ' apenas tou com um feeling….bom… o prof?

Yumiko - ainda não chegou tiveste sorte.

Nami é uma rapariga bem formada de corpo, que adora desporto, odeia saias. Os seus cabelos são longos e castanhos, mais ou menos pela cintura. Os seus olhos são uma mistura de amarelo com castanho. É uma boa amiga, simpática e competitiva.

Yumiko é uma rapariga muito meiga, tímida, introvertida mas muito amiga do seu amigo.

Os seus cabelos são azuis turquesa compridos pelo meio das costas, quase sempre apanhados por 2 tranças. Os olhos azuis-esverdeados têm um ar um pouco infantil o que a torna ainda mais adorável. Ela veste-se como qual quer outra rapariga, é de uma boa família e é uma óptima desenhista.

A porta foi novamente ouvida e viram uma figura imponente, elegante. Era o professor.

Prof. - Bom dia a todos. Sentem-se e permaneçam calados, pois tenho uma importante notícia para vos dar.

Logo na sala reinava o silêncio e o professor mandou entrar. Mas mandou entrar quem?

A porta abriu-se outra vez e 3 rapazes e 2 raparigas entraram.

Prof. - bom estes serão vossos colegas pró resto do ano. Vêm de Hong-Kong e passo apresentá-los…

O professor pegou numa lista e voltou a olhar pra eles.

Prof. - Hiko Raìchinki…sente-se ao lado da menina Milovski por favor…

Hiko é um rapaz de cabelos castanhos um pouco rebeldes, olhos verdes e um excelente escritor. Adora o ténis e o basquet.

Este sentou-se ao lado dela e o professor continuou.

Prof. - Mark Tsaìxikú…sente-se ao lado do Hitomishi.

Mark é um rapaz problemático, sensível e carente, mas bom rapaz. Gosta de desporto e de estar sozinho. Tem os cabelos castanhos/dourados um pouco mais arrumados do que os de Syaoran. Os olhos azuis muito penetrantes vão fazer uma certa rapariga se apaixonar por ele.

E ele sentou ¬¬ ( eu naum vou tar aki a dizer sempre k o Prof. disser oras!)

Prof. - Syaoran Li…sente-se atrás da Midori e da Kinomoto.

Syaoran tinha mudado um pouco…estava mais forte e mais alto. Os cabelos continuavam baralhados e os olhos castanhos continuavam tão meigos e sérios ao mesmo tempo.

(já sabem ¬¬)

Prof. - Hanna Tsaìxikú…hum…presumo que seja irmã do Mark certo?

Hanna é a irmã gémea de Mark. Os seus cabelos são um pouco mais dourados dos que o do seu irmão e passam um pouco dos ombros. Os olhos são do mesmo azul que os olhos do irmão. Tem sempre um sorriso na cara e é muito meiga. O seu corpo é muito feminino o que atrai muito os rapazes e vai encontrar o amor onde menos espera…

Hanna - sim..

Prof. - sente-se ao lado do Li….e por último…Meilin Li…sente-se ao lado da Kuchibara.

Meilin estava diferente. Os cabelos tão compridos de sempre, transformados em 2 bolas e que depois caíam pelas costas tinham desaparecido. Agora tinha os cabelos um pouco mais curtos e presos num rabo-de-cavalo com uns fiozinhos soltos à frente. O corpo adquirira belas curvas e mantinha aquele sorriso confiante no rosto.

Sakura ainda se encontrava em estado de choque…há 5 anos que não vi Syaoran e Meilin em pessoa! 5 anos! Mas quem seriam os outros? Amigos deles?

** R e c r e i o **

Yumiko correu pra debaixo de uma cerejeira, que nesta altura do ano está em flor. Sentou-se e abriu o seu caderno de desenho…

Nami chegou-se por trás e …

Nami - BUH!

Yumiko saltou de susto e o caderno voou, caindo a uns pequenos metros dela.

Yumiko - ai! Nami! Sabes que detesto que me preguem sustos!

Nami riu…era tão fácil assustá-la…

Yumiko correu a apanhar o caderno mas alguém já o tinha apanhado e estava agora a folheá-lo.

Yumiko - não!

Hiko levantou os olhos e rapidamente deixou de ter o caderno em suas mãos.

Yumiko correu novamente pró sitio onde estava e sentou-se, respirando aceleradamente.

Não gostava que vissem os seus desenhos…aliás, ninguém nunca vira os seus desenhos.

Sakura viu a amiga neste estado de nervos e foi ter com ela preocupada.

Sakura – Yumi? ( diminutivo pelo qual a Sakura a chama) Estás bem?

Yumiko levantou os olhos pra esta e corou ao lembrar-se da figura de parva que acabar de fazer por causa do seu caderno…

Yumiko - sim Sakura…

Nami - bem Sakura, Yumiko, vou jogar futebol ali com os rapazes! Até já!

E viram esta correr em direcção ao campo que bem a conhecia.

Hiko - er…olá.

Sakura e Yumiko olharam de repente pra ele, tinha chegado sem fazer barulho algum.

Sakura - er..olá-- és da nossa turma certo? És o…Raikovski ou coisa assim…'

Hiko - Hiko Raìkinchy…podem tratar-me por Hiko. E vocês?

Sakura - o meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto e esta é a Yumiko Milovski, a tua parceira '

Hiko sorriu.

Hiko - então és a "amiga" do Syaoran? Ele disse que eras muito bonita, mas não acreditei que fosses tanto.

Sakura corou e agradeceu.

Sakura - és amigo dele?

Hiko - aham. Nós viemos para aqui porque ele insistiu muito. A propósito…SYAORAN!

Sakura ficou vermelha quando viu este aproximar-se.

Syaoran - Hiko…é preciso gritar?

Hiko - bem…Milovski queres ir mostrar-me a escola?

Yumiko - c-c-claro…

Esta levantou-se corada e lá foram os dois.

Syaoran virou as suas atenções novamente para Sakura.

Syaoran - passou-se muito tempo…

Este sorriu e apenas abraçou-a, o que a fez corar bastante.

Syaoran - não imaginas como senti a tua falta…parece um sonho estar aqui abraçado a ti!

Sakura continuava vermelha e sorriu.

Sakura - também senti a tua falta Syaoran…ainda mais quando a Tomoyo foi estudar para Londres.

Syaoran - a Tomoyo….Londres?

Sakura - sim…mas arranjei novas amigas…a Nami e a Yumiko. E agora voltaste, a Meilin também…

Syaoran - tudo vai ficar bem agora...só lamento não ter podido vir mais cedo...Mas vem! Vou-te apresentar os meus amigos, aqueles que vieram comigo e com a Meilin. O Hiko já conheces certo?

Sakura - aham...parece ser bastante simpático...a propósito, onde é que ele e a Yumiko foram? .. '

** D o o u t r o l a d o d a e s c o l a**

Yumiko - bom e aqui é mais ou menos uma sala de desenho...

Hiko - sala de desenho? o.õ

Yumiko - sim...por causa de ser tão florido os professores de desenho costumam dar aqui as suas aulas. Costumo vir pra aqui sozinha, desenhar.

Hiko - então foste mesmo tu que desenhaste aqueles desenhos lindos?

Yumiko corou e apertou o caderno nos braços.

Yumiko - tu viste-os?

Hiko - aham...mas não percebi porque fizeste aquela cena toda por causa de um simples caderno...

Yumiko amoleceu e falou baixo...

Yumiko - não se trata de um simples caderno...as outras raparigas tem os diários...eu tenho este caderno de desenhos...

Hiko - sinceramente, sempre achei os diários uma autêntica parvoíce. Normalmente as meninas mimadas têm um, pra contar quantas saias compraram e quanto custou cada uma...Não sei como podem fingir que um diário é um confidente, um amigo! Os amigos são muito mais que isso...

Yumiko - concordo.

Hiko, que até então olhava pra fonte que ali estava, olhou-a.

Hiko – a sério?

Yumiko – sim...mas este caderno é muito valioso para mim…desenhar é a minha vida.

Hiko – eu gosto de escrever e obviamente de ler também.

Yumiko – então o que escreves?

Hiko – hum…um pouco de tudo…agora tou a escrever um romance, junto com fantasia e drama.

Yumiko – hum...quando acabares de escrevê-la, posso ler?

Hiko – claro! Gostava muito!

Syaoran – ah! Aqui estão vocês! Estávamos loucos à vossa procura!

Os 2 viraram-se e sorriram.

Com certeza iriam todos tornar-se muito amigos…

** M o m e n t o d a A u to r a**

Tá eu sei k tá pikinino mas era só pra vos dar /- uma noçãozinha do que irá acontecer nos próximos capítulos…que serão muitos -.-'

No próximo episódio:

Sakura – então Syaoran, vais dizer-me ou não a razão pela qual vieste pra Tomoeda?

Syaoran – bem…

Sakura – foi por causa das cartas? Vai acontecer alguma coisa?

Syaoran – não Sakura, não foi por causa das cartas…mas com certeza vai acontecer algo…

Sugoi! O k será k vai acontecer! Mauahuahauha só eu sei! Não percam o próximo episódio porque eu também não!

Cya e mandem muitas reviews

Kahyne Mitsu


	2. Inicio de um namoro problemático

Heya! Back to write a beautiful story to everybody can ready and love it xD

Traduzido: De volta para escrever uma linda história pra todos lerem e gostaram dela

CONNECTED

**_2º capítulo _**- o início de um namoro problemático

Touya – voltaste tão tarde hoje porquê?

Sakura – hum?

Touya – Sakura, tu não ouviste o que eu te perguntei pois não?

Sakura – não, desculpa...tava a pensar na Tomoyo.

Touya – sei…mas eu tava a perguntar porque é que voltaste tão tarde pra casa hoje?

Sakura – porque chegaram alunos novos à nossa turma e fomos todos lanchar a um café.

Touya – QUE alunos?

Sakura – Bem, o Syaoran, a Meilin, o Hiko, o Mark e a Hanna…são tão simpáticos!

Touya – parecia eu que adivinhava… porque é que ele voltou?

Sakura piscou e olhou para Touya.

Sakura – não sei…ainda. Mas hoje combinámos de nos encontrarmos para sair e pergunto-lhe.

Touya – quem te disse a ti que eu te deixava sair? O papá tá fora em trabalho e por isso sou eu que tomo conta de ti.

Sakura – Touya! Tenho 16 anos! Já não sou uma criança!

Touya – aí é que tu te enganas…deixas de ser criança aos 18! Até lá vais ter de me gramar…

Sakura – é? Tens a certeza?

Esta pegou no telemóvel (no Brasil diz-se celular) e ligou para Fujitaka.

Fujitaka – Daqui Fujitaka Kinomoto, quem fala?

Sakura – olá papá!

Fujitaka – Sakura! Então tudo bem? Estou cheio de saudades de vocês.

Sakura – nós também estamos cheios de saudades de ti…mas sabes pai…eu quero sair com uns amigos e o Touya não me deixa…será que…eu posso?

Fujitaka – sim Sakura, mas tem cuidado e não fiques muito tempo fora de casa.

Sakura – ai paiii és o máximo! Adoro-te!

Fujitaka – eu também filhota…vá…beijinhos e diverte-te!

E ambos desligaram.

Touya – queixinhas!

Sakura – mandão!

** 1 9 h - C a s a d a S a k u r a **

Ding-dong!

Sakura acabou de meter o perfume e desceu as escadas apressada.

Sakura – é pra mim Touya!

Tarde de mais, ele já tinha aberto a porta e eles tinham se sentado na sala.

Sakura – aff…desculpem…este é o Touya o meu irmão!

Syaoran – vamos?

Sakura – sim…tou pronta…

Touya – calma aí menina. O pai viu o tempo para hoje à noite porque ele vai viajar e vai chover não tardará muito…ou seja, serão arruinado.

Sakura – o quê! Não! TT-TT

Syaoran – pois…realmente estava a pingar quando chegámos…

Yumiko – bom então podíamos fazer uma festa pijama se o teu irmão não se importar é claro…

Sakura – que boa ideia Yumi!

Yumiko - -- que bom que gostaste.

Todos subiram pro quarto de Sakura e Nami atirou-se pra cima da cama, enquanto Sakura foi a uma gaveta, pegou em Kero e tapou-lhe a boca…

Sakura – eu vou à casa de banho tá?

E saiu do quarto deixando-os lá no quarto.

Sakura – Kero, não podes falar nem mover-te porque temos visitas até amanhã tá?

Kero – aff…tudo bem, mas depois dás-me montes de doces!

Sakura – tá bom, seu chantagista!

Entrou no quarto e meteu Kero na gaveta novamente.

Syaoran viu e sorriu.

Syaoran – Sakura, posso falar contigo a sós?

Sakura – claro…anda à biblioteca.

** B i b l i o t e c a **

Sakura fechou a porta e virou-se para Syaoran.

Sakura – e então?

Syaoran – eu queria saber se…as coisas continuam as mesmas...

Sakura – não…bem a Tomoyo foi estudar para Londres, porque se apercebeu que amava o Eriol e então eu convenci-a a ir ter com ele. O meu pai anda sempre a viajar de um lado pró outro. O Kero continua o mesmo de sempre e passa a vida a discutir com o Spi pelo telefone. Óbvio que o meu irmão já sabe sobre a sua existência. Os avós do Yukito mudaram-se para o Sul do Japão. E agora voltaste tu, a Meilin e os outros.

Syaoran – Então o teu irmão deve-se sentir muito sozinho agora né? Coitado…perder assim o melhor amigo não é fácil…

Sakura – eu sei bem pelo que ele tá a passar…aconteceu-me o mesmo…primeiro tu e depois a Tomoyo…

Syaoran – deve ter sido bastante difícil para ti …também me custou muito quando tive de te deixar pela 2ª vez…

Sakura – Então porque só vieste agora!

Syaoran – porque…porque…ora! Porque sim!

Sakura – então Syaoran, vais dizer-me ou não a razão pela qual vieste pra Tomoeda?

Syaoran – bem…

Sakura – foi por causa das cartas? Vai acontecer alguma coisa?

Syaoran – não Sakura, não foi por causa das cartas…mas com certeza vai acontecer algo…

E no que disse isto, aproximou-se dela e beijou-a com delicadeza.

Os lábios dançavam alegre e calmamente, como se quisessem que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Mas Syaoran, com cautela foi introduzindo a sua língua naquela dança e colocou também uma das suas mãos na nuca de Sakura e com o outro braço aproximou-a de si para que o beijo se tornasse mais intenso.

O beijo foi terminando e separaram-se por falta de ar, olhando-se corados.

Syaoran – er…desculpa…eu devia ter perguntado se querias…

Sakura – não tem problema algum…bem, era isto que tu disseste que ia acontecer?

Syaoran – bem…sim…mas eu vou responder à tua pergunta…eu voltei por ti.

Sakura – o quê? A sério!

Syaoran – porque te amo, porque te quero, porque és a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e eu não sei viver sem ti…

Sakura abraçou-o ao "estilo Meilin" e este quase sufocou.

Syaoran – eu acho melhor a gente voltar antes que pensei coisas maldosas sobre nós…

Sakura corou e concordou.

** N o d i a s e g u i n t e **

Yumiko e Sakura dormiam na cama desta última, Hanna, Nami e Meilin dividiam uma outra cama mais larga montada no chão, Hiko adormecera no sofá junto à janela, Mark dormia em cima do tapete, com uma almofada e uma manta cobrindo-o e Syaoran dormia profundamente em cima de um fino colchão ao pé do roupeiro, coberto por uma manta e aconchegado por uns quantos peluches…

Yumiko que até então dormira profundamente, começou a despertar e o seu primeiro olhar posou em Hiko, que dormia ainda no sofá. Esta levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar ninguém e aproximou-se de Hiko.

Yumiko – Devo ou não acordá-lo? – pensou um pouco corada. Olhou as horas e constatou que era já um pouco tarde.

Yumiko – Hiko..Hiko…

No que o chamava, abanava-o suavemente e este começou a abrir os olhos lentamente.

Hiko – hum…que foi? Ah, Yumiko és tu…

Yumiko corou e apontou pró relógio.

Hiko – ups…parece que dormimos demais…queres ajuda para acordá-los?

Yumiko – sim...obrigada.

Hiko levantou-se e quase caiu em cima de Yumiko, mas esta agarrou-o com força.

Os 2 olhares encontraram-se e as faces de ambos coraram.

Yumiko – eu vou acordar a Sakura e as outras…

Hiko – okay…

** N a C o z i n h a **

Hanna – Mark, temos que telefonar à mãe…

Mark – hum? Telefona tu…tou sem saldo no telemóvel…

Hanna – oh, mas ela vai querer falar contigo…

Mark – eu saí de lá para aproveitar a minha vida, a minha liberdade e mesmo assim fico preso! Que coisa!

Hanna – Mark!

Mark – Se me dão licença…

Levantou-se e saiu.

Syaoran – que aconteceu Hanna? Ele tá com problemas?

Hanna – hum…mais ou menos. Lá em casa ele passava a vida a discutir com a nossa mãe. Foi por isso que quis vir contigo e eu vim com vocês, porque não consigo ficar muito tempo longe dele…

Sakura – vocês são gémeos não é?

Hanna – aham…mas somos muito diferentes em algumas coisas…e muito parecidos em outras.

Yumiko – desculpa ser tão indiscreta, mas ainda não comeste nada…

Hanna sorriu pálida e olhou pró prato e depois para ela.

Hanna – é que eu não tenho fome…só isso.

Sakura – mas tás tão pálida…tás bem?

Hanna – aham…mas é melhor irmos à procura do meu irmão…

Levantaram-se assim que acabaram de comer e quando estavam de saída Hanna começou a sentir-se mal e desmaiou.

Quando voltou a si, viu-se deitada no sofá da casa de Sakura e coberta por uma manta.

Tentou levantar-se mas sentiu uma tontura e deitou-se de novo.

Touya – estás melhor?

Só aí é que Hanna reparou que não estava sozinha. Sentou-se, apoiando os braços no sofá e olhou-o.

Hanna – eu estou bem. Onde…

Touya – foram procurar o teu irmão. Queres comer alguma coisa?

Hanna – hum…não..obrigada.

Touya – vou preparar-te um leite com chocolate e umas torradas.

Hanna – não precisa! Eu não tenho fome…

Touya – sabes porque desmaiaste não sabes?

Hanna baixou a cabeça.

Touya chegou-se ao pé dela e abaixou-se em frente a ela e passou-lhe a mão nos cabelos.

Touya – eu sei a razão de estares tão fraca…

Hanna – como?

Touya – o teu irmão sabe?

Hanna – não...não planeio continuar com isto.

Touya – e achas justo? Acabar com essa vida que está dentro de ti?

Hanna – pára! Não me conheces! Não sabes nada sobre mim!

Touya – é verdade…mas eu sinto que precisas de ajuda.

Hanna baixou o rosto e lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

Touya – onde está o pai desta criança?

Hanna – não sei…nem quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe!

Touya – então vais criar essa criança sozinha?

Hanna – eu te disse que pretendo eliminá-la! Eu não vou ter esta criança!

Touya – sou totalmente contra isso…ela não tem culpa do que aconteceu.

Hanna levantou o rosto e olhou-o ainda a chorar.

Hanna – o pai dela é um drogado, estúpido, mas…eu amo-o.

Touya – não te podes culpar por amares alguém. Também já me apaixonei pela pessoa errada…

Hanna – mas nem por isso tens um filho para criar! Eu não vou ter esta criança!

Touya – e se eu me responsabilizar por ela?

Hanna – o quê!

Touya – se eu disser que sou o pai…

Hanna – és louco! Porque razão arruinarias a tua vida dessa forma!

Touya – porque…ora porque sim…

# Flashback do Touya #

Quando abri a porta e vi o fedelho, deu-me uma vontade enorme de lhe bater, acabar ali mesmo com ele, por ter feito a Sakura sofrer tanto. Mas se fizesse isso sabia que a Sakura nunca me perdoaria. 3 Rapazes e 4 meninas. A Nami e a Yumiko já conhecia, a Meilin também já. Mas quem era aquela de belos olhos azuis?

A Sakura desceu, depois de Nami tê-los apresentado. Hanna era o seu nome. Hanna significa Flor em japonês. E era realmente isso que ela parecia…uma flor com um sorriso no rosto mas triste por dentro.

Na hora de jantarmos eu vi-a vestida com uma camisola de Sakura e de cabelos soltos…ela era tão linda. Tentava não olhá-la para não dar muita bandeira, mas era impossível. Acho que o maldito namoradinho da Sakura desconfiou…afinal ele é muito observador, especialmente quando se trata de mim! Maldito seja!

Mas realmente eu não podia ficar babando por uma amiga da minha irmã! Era muito mais nova que eu e além disso…e o Yukito? Bem…eu achava que era gay, mas se sou porque me sinto tão atraído por mulheres como qualquer outro homem!

Talvez fosse apenas uma amizade muito forte…o próprio Yukito deve ter arranjado namorada. Então porque é que eu não desencalho também? Mas…com amigas da Sakura não! Porque eu porra!

Quando estava deitado na minha cama pus-me a pensar nela...estava apanhadíssimo por ela. Amor à primeira vista? Nunca acreditei nisso, mas hoje...tive a prova de que existe.

Mas havia algo nela de estranho…muito estranho…e não me chamo Touya Kinomoto se não descobrir o que é!

#Fim do Flashback do Touya #

Hanna olhava-o ainda com as lágrimas nos olhos e Touya não resistiu…pegou-lhe o rosto e beijou-a como nunca tinha beijado antes alguém...

Touya descolou os lábios dos dela e abraçou-a.

Touya – acho que nunca gostei tanto de alguém como gosto de ti…é por isso que te quero ajudar…

Hanna continuava pálida e sem acreditar no que ouvia…o irmão da Sakura, um rapaz 4 anos mais velho que ela que conhecera ontem gostava dela! Isto só podia ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto!

Hanna – que dizes!

Touya – que te amo…desde que te vi…que tou disposto a tudo para te ajudar!

Hanna – não percas o teu tempo comigo…sou um caso perdido…

Touya – para mim não és! Eu amo-te!

Mark – amas!

Os 2 viraram-se e ficaram estáticos.

** Nota da Autora **

Uhhh! Freakyyy! O k será k vai acontecer? Tá eu sei k tá melodramático…mas…tinha k ser!

Cya e deixem Reviews!

Kahyne Mitsu


	3. Os verdadeiros problemas começam agora

Hi! o/ Bem vamos lá ver o k vai acontecer no episódio de hoje o-o

Ah! Bem, eu nunka mais volto a pôr um pekeno resumo do k vai acontecer nos outros capítulos u-u dá mau resultado! Ou seja, o k eu disse k ia acontecer neste capitulo, de facto naum vai acontecer U-U

CONNECTED

**_3º capitulo: _**Real problems begin now ( Os verdadeiros problemas começam agora)

Os 2 viraram-se e ficaram estáticos.

Podia-se ver a raiva nos olhos de Mark...

Mark - como pudeste Hanna!

Logo em seguida chegaram Sakura e os outros.

Sakura - o que é que aconteceu?

Mark olhava Touya como se olhasse o seu rival.

Sakura até estava a ficar com medo daqueles olhares, porque Touya levantou-se do chão e dirigia-se até ele, mas Shaoran meteu-se no caminho.

Hanna - será que nos podiam deixar a sós...a mim e ao Mark?

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça. Touya olhou pra Hanna, que se recusou a olhá-lo.

Segundos mais tarde estavam sozinhos...frente a frente.

Mark - porquê! porque é que fizeste isto!

Hanna - eu..eu...

Mark - passas a vida a dizer-me o que devo ou não fazer, a repreender-me, tal como se fosse um bebé e depois fazes isto!

Hanna - eu não tive culpa!

Hanna estava praticamente a chorar...Mark estava a ser muito injusto com ela.

**11 Dias Depois...**

Yumiko - Como andam as coisas entre a Hanna e o teu irmão?

Sakura - hum..não sei ao certo. A meu parecer, o Touya precipitou-se. Mas fico feliz que ele tenha voltado a amar...depois da Kaho, ele merece ser feliz. Só espero que algum dia a Hanna corresponda.

Seguiu-se um silêncio enorme, onde se podia ouvir os passos das formigas, tanto uma como a outra tinha coisas para contar e nem sabiam como contá-las.

**Em Outro Lugar Do Colégio**

Syaoran - tu tás me a dizer que AINDA não contaste à Milovski que GOSTAS DELA!

Hiko - fala baixo Shaoran!

Hiko corou um pouco e fechou os olhos em sinal de nervosismo.

Hiko – e além disso, quem te disse a ti que gosto dela? Ela não passa de uma boa amiga, simpática, compreensiva…

Syaoran - …bonita, com olhos azuis, inocente e com quase toda a certeza virgem.

Hiko – sim e tu só pensas nisso! Tarado!

Syaoran riu com gosto, olhou para Hiko que estava emburrado e um pouco corado e em seguida sorriu e encaminhou-se para o sítio onde Yumiko e Sakura estavam sentadas a falar…Elas estavam debaixo de uma cerejeira em flor, muito bonita.

Sakura parou de falar com Yumiko ao reparar que os dois se dirigiam para elas e sorriu.

Sakura – olá…

Syaoran – hum…Sakura...Milovski…eu e o Hiko queríamos convidar-vos para ir dar uma volta no Sábado…que acham?

Yumiko ruborizou repentinamente ao pensar que iria sair com Hiko, mas sorriu aceitando, tal como Sakura.

Syaoran – então para que horas combinamos?

Sakura – hum…que tal para as…14h?

Yumiko – por mim tá óptimo.

Hiko – Por mim também…

Syaoran – e pra mim…

Sakura – mas onde vamos mesmo?

Syaoran – a onde as senhoritas quiserem...- disse fazendo uma vénia como se tratasse de uma rainha e ele de um mero empregado.

Todos riram e o sinal de início de aulas tocou.

**Sábado, às 13:11**

Sakura – hum…Yumi...posso perguntar-te uma coisa?

Yumiko – claro Sakura! Diz…

Sakura – estás a gostar do Hiko?

Yumiko corou e sentou em cima da cama de Sakura.

Sakura - hum?

Yumiko – bem…eu…

Sakura – eu sei que sou muito tapadinha, mas tu também não disfarças nada! – e em seguida riu.

Yumiko – ai ai…que devo fazer?

Sakura – bem…eu não sei…talvez lhe devas dizer… – disse passando gloss nos lábios.

Yumiko – olha…não achas que estás a exagerar? Tipo…daqui a pouco vais parecer mais uma Barbie do que outra coisa! Com tanta maquilhagem em cima!

Sakura - achas?

Yumiko – acho…

Sakura – olha agora já está! Azar…não achas que devias pôr um pouco de batôn ou sombra e…

Yumiko – não! Gosto da maneira que tou…- disse Yumiko com um olhar assassino.

Sakura - …rímel? Ok ok…

Yumiko encontrava-se com uma mini-saia ( sorry Yumi ii sei k naum as usas mas azar u-u) de jeans, uma blusa sem mangas (tamos no verão ¬¬) vermelha com letras brancas e desenhos confusos, sandálias rasas com cordões que se cruzavam nas pernas, uma bolsa à tira-colo e uma boina vermelha. Já Sakura, estava de bermudas brancas, top laranja de alças finas que eram constituídas por pequenas pedras amarelas, vermelhas e laranja que pareciam jóias. Calçava uns chinelos vermelhos e tinha os cabelos apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo.

A campainha tocou e as duas entreolharam-se.

Sakura – são eles!

Ambas estavam ruborizadas, mas desceram e abriram a porta.

Syaoran – estava a ver que tinham desistido…

Yumiko – ora Li…devias saber que aqui a nossa Sakurinha nunca desistiria de dar uma volta contigo…- disse dando risinhos baixos, que tinha aprendido com Tomoyo.

Sakura sentiu as faces arderem de tanta vergonha e não ia deixar de ficar por ali.

Sakura – achas mesmo, Syaoran, que a Yumiko ia perder a oportunidade de sair com o Hiko? – e ficaram as duas com os sorrisinhos nervosos e com as faces vermelhas.

Syaoran e Hiko entreolharam-se com uma sobrancelha erguida e perplexos.

Hiko – mulheres…- disse num lamento.

Syaoran – Vamos?

Sakura – pois…vamos…- disse olhando para Yumiko com o olhar mais assassino do mundo.

Foram andando e caminhando pelo monte verde que havia um pouco longe da casa de Sakura.

Syaoran – apetece-vos um gelado? ( sorvete, no Brasil)

Sakura – por mim tudo bem!

Yumiko – por mim também mas tem que ser natural, porque tem menos corantes e…

Sakura – já percebemos Yumi…¬¬

Yumi - -''

Hiko – então eu e o Syaoran vamos comprá-los enquanto, vocês ficam aqui a falar de moda, como sempre – e riu.- Querem gelado de quê e com quantas bolas?

Yumiko – de baunilha e chocolate, ou seja 2 bolas.

Sakura – morango e chocolate

Syaoran – ok…vamos Hiko.

Quando voltaram, Syaoran vinha com um gelado com cone duplo e tinha 3 bolas, todas de chocolate numa mão e na outra tinha o gelado de Sakura.

Sakura – seu guloso!

Syaoran – ahhh…Sakura! Tu sabes que eu sou louco por chocolate!

Sakura – logo 3 bolas!

Hiko – é…ele tá com falta de bolas! - e riu com gosto, entregando o gelado de Yumiko.

Syaoran – Vê lá se não queres que te atire as bolas em cima! – disse mais vermelho que o próprio vermelho de tanta raiva e vergonha.

Sakura – vá, parem lá com isso! Apreciem mas é este gelado delicioso!

Syaoran – humpf!

Hiko – vá, agora a sério Syaoran, as tuas não são assim grande coisa! Tens de admitir!

Syaoran explodiu e Hiko correu pra longe enquanto Syaoran corria atrás dele que nem um louco.

Yumiko – hum…o Hiko contou-me que eles são grandes amigos desde pequenos…

Disse enquanto ela e Sakura observavam Syaoran apanhar Hiko com alguma dificuldade e quase esganá-lo enquanto ria. Aliás, ambos riam.

Sakura – são como irmãos…o Syaoran parece outro desde que voltou…parece a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Há 5 anos atrás, ele raramente sorria…não sabia viver…

Viram Syaoran atirá-lo pró chão e enche-lo de cócegas, como eles se divertiam com aquilo!

Yumiko - parecem 2 crianças!

Sakura – acho que o Syaoran, descobriu agora a criança que existe dentro dele…fico feliz por isso. Se ele está feliz eu também estou.

Yumiko – ai Sakura…o vosso amor é tão lindo! Espero também vir também a ter alguém assim…tão especial…que me ame…- disse estas últimas palavras quase que num sussurro.

Sakura – acho que essa pessoa está bem mais perto do que pensas…- disse a sempre amiga e conselheira, com um sorriso acolhedor.

Yumiko – achas?

Sakura – não…eu não acho. Tenho a certeza! E agora deixa-te disso e anda juntar-te a eles!

E puxou-a correndo para eles… (elas já tinham acabado os gelados, o do Syaoran ele deixou cair no chão com a fúria e o do Hiko imaginem xD)

Sakura – meninos, dão-nos permissão para nos juntarmos a vocês?

Syaoran e Hiko pararam por momentos olhando as "donzelas", antes de as puxarem pro chão, torturando-as com cócegas.

Sakura já chorava de tanto rir e Yumiko não estava muito atrás…

Sakura – aii pára Syao... – mas nem acabou a frase pois começou a rir de novo…

Depois de toda aquela risada, Syaoran e Hiko deitaram-se no chão ao lado delas que ainda riam um pouco.

Yumiko – Hiko, prepara-te porque a seguir eu vou te matar! Dói-me a barriga!

Sakura – conta comigo Yumi!

Estas por fim, decidiram levantar-se e Sakura debruçou-se sobre Syaoran olhando-o com ternura, deixando-os assim num clima romântico.

Hiko – xii…vamos embora Yumiko…estamos a mais! – Disse numa voz baixa, para que o casalinho não ouvisse.

Os dois levantaram-se do chão e saíram dali, seguindo para um lugar mais alto, de onde se podia ver o mar…

Sentaram-se encostados a uma árvore enquanto observavam o horizonte em silêncio.

Hiko – é lindo visto daqui não é?

Yumiko – aham…lindo.

Hiko – Yumiko, posso-te fazer uma pergunta?

Yumiko – claro diz…

Hiko – gostas de alguém? Tipo assim…por amor?

Yumiko corou e abaixou a cabeça lentamente.

Yumiko – porque é que perguntas isso?

Hiko – perguntei isto porque te amo e queria saber se devia alimentar esperanças ou não…- disse calmamente olhando pró horizonte.

Yumiko – falas a sério? – disse sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

Hiko – não costumo brincar com os meus sentimentos ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

Yumiko abraçou-o carinhosamente quase a chorar e isso surpreendeu Hiko que ficou sem saber o que fazer.

Yumiko – eu amo-te Hiko! – disse entre as lágrimas e apertou mais o abraço.

Hiko não sabia se havia de se sentir confuso ou se feliz…mas acabou por retribuir o abraço, e quando se afastaram um pouco, beijou-a.

Estava tudo muito bem entre eles os dois quando Sakura chega esbaforida e assustada.

Sakura – o Syaoran...ele…ele disse qualquer coisa que não entendi e saiu a correr em direcção ao porto! Por favor, Hiko sabes o que se está a passar?

Hiko – não…mas vamos até lá ver o que se passa!

Quando chegaram ao porto, cansados de tanto correr, avistaram Syaoran. Muito concentrada em algo.

Sakura – mas que…?

Aí Sakura reparou no que Syaoran estava tão concentrado. Um iate enorme.

Os 3 aproximaram-se dele e aí despertou do tranze.

Syaoran – o que é que vocês fazem aqui?

Sakura – eu fui chamá-los…tava preocupada contigo…o que se passa afinal? Porque olhas tanto pra esse iate?

Hiko estava pasmado a olhar pró iate.

Hiko – são…são…eles?

Syaoran – sim. São eles - disse e avistou a pequena população na popa.

Sakura avistou-a também e olhou pra Syaoran que parecia mostrar algum receio e raiva também.

Sakura – Syaoran…que foi?

Sayoran continou em silêncio a olhar aquelas três figuras na popa do iate. Assim fazia um desses três…olhava pra Syaoran com tanta raiva como a deste por ele.

- desta vez não escapas…Xiao Lang.

Uiiiii! Fikei com medo! A sério O-O! Kem serão estas 3 figurinhas? Pk dirá aquela pessoa k syaoran n escapa? No próximo episódio tudo se vai esclarecer! Naum percam!

Sorry pela demora! mas é k tava sem vontade de escrever e bem…enfim 

Agradeço a tds k têm comentado esta fic e as minhas outras tbm.

**Pekenos esclarecimentos**:

Bem, houve alguém k diss k tava a ver todos com par e perguntou se a meilin também ai ter, entaum eu respondo k nem todos vaum ter par! Meilin será uma delas…lamento ''

Pra todos os fãs da Touya&Hanna não se empolguem muito…é um aviso o/

Os nomes inventei, bem…Yumiko é baseada na minha amiga fowfa ( a revisora desta fic)

Tá tudo entaum! Bjuzz e fikem bem!


	4. Um visitante inaceitável

Konnichiwa minna-san! Ui ui! Este capitulo vai ser lindo sim! 

CONNECTED

**_4º capitulo: _**An unaceptable visitor (Um visitante inaceitável)

Sakura - Syaoran…quem são? Diz-me…

Syaoran ignorou o pedido desta e observou ser estendida uma ponte do iate para terra.

Hiko – Syaoran, vamos embora…é o melhor a fazer!

Syaoran mais uma vez ignorou mais um pedido. Desta vez dirigiu-se até ao iate, donde neste momento a pequena população saía. Parou em frente à ponte e olhou olhos nos olhos aquela figura imponente.

- Ora, ora…se não é o meu querido amigo Xiao Lang!

Syaoran – que fazes aqui? - perguntou frio e levemente irritado.

- Ora, não sejas tão mau pra mim! Já não se pode viajar e conhecer novos horizontes?

Syaoran – se vieste provocar-me, aviso-te que é melhor dares meia volta e voltares pra dentro do teu iate e partires para Pequim, Tao Ming!

Tao Ming – não sejas rude Xiao Lang! Afinal de contas…somos primos não é verdade? – perguntou com uma inocência cínica e alguma malícia.

Syaoran – pra mim não és nada. E eu também não te sou nada. Ambos sabemos bem porque estás aqui.

Tao Ming – hum…já me ia esquecendo, estas são as minhas queridas amigas, Shin e Shouttae.

Tao Ming tem 24 anos e é primo de Syaoran em 25º grau, os seus olhos negros e os cabelos da mesma cor curtos dão-lhe um ar elegante e charmoso, coisa que na verdade não é.

Arrogante, cínico e ambicioso são as características mais fortes a seu respeito.

Quanto a Shin e Shouttae são irmãs, uma de tem 21 e outra tem 23 anos. Ambas são belíssimas jóias raras. Shin tem os cabelos castanhos claros longos até à cintura, olhos castanhos e um ar muito inocente, coisa que também não é. Shouttae é tão hipócrita quanto Tao Ming, ou seja dão-se lindamente. Tem cabelos negros e olhos azuis cintilantes.

Ambas acenaram pra Syaoran levantando as mãos delicadas e mexendo os dedos finos, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Sakura não gostou nem um pouco daquele gesto e juntou-se a Syaoran, assim como Hiko e Yumiko.

Tao Ming – ora, mas vejo que também estás bem acompanhado priminho…onde a desencantaste? - disse aproximando o rosto do de Sakura e agarrando o seu queixo.

Syaoran afastou Tao Ming e meteu-se na frente de Sakura olhando-o com repugnância e muita raiva.

Syaoran – ela não é o que tu pensas ser! Não tenho os teus vícios!

Tao Ming riu sarcástico – então é uma namorada, por assim dizer?

Syaoran – não te diz respeito!

Tao Ming olhou atravessado para Syaoran e a seguir rolou os olhos para Hiko.

Tao Ming – Hiko! Há quanto tempo, não?

Avançou para o cumprimentar mas Hiko recusou-se a fazê-lo.

Tao Ming – que foi? Tudo isso para quê?

Syaoran – chega! Vai-te embora!

Tao Ming – e quem me vai obrigar? – perguntou desafiador como se estivesse a falar com uma criança.

Syaoran – EU!

Sem nem pensar 2 vezes empurrou-o para a água.

Syaoran – Isto é para aprenderes a não te aproximares daquilo que é meu, principalmente dos meus amigos.

Virou costas e foi andando calmamente, seguido de Sakura, Yumiko e Hiko.

**No caminho para casa (16:23)**

Sakura – Syaoran, quem era?

Syaoran – ninguém…

Sakura – Syaoran…

Syaoran – quantas vezes vou ter de te dizer? Ninguém!

Sakura baixou a cabeça e continuou a andar.

Yumiko – bom eu vou por aqui. Até amanhã…

Hiko – eu preciso de falar contigo Yumiko…até logo Syaoran e até amanhã Sakura.

O pequeno grupo separou-se em 2 e Sakura continuava de cabeça baixa, quase que chorava. Não gostava de enfurecer Syaoran…

Syaoran por muito concentrado que estivesse na sua raiva, conseguia sentir a aura de Sakura bem fraca e olhou-a pelo canto do olho, sentindo-se mal por ter gritado com ela.

Parou e sussurrou o nome dela. Sakura parou também e olhou-o tristemente.

Sakura – sim?

Syaoran – desculpa ter gritado contigo ainda agora…eu estava fora de mim…

Sakura – eu já percebi…o que me pergunto é se todas as vezes que tu te enfureceres que será de mim?

Syaoran arregalou os olhos.

Syaoran – por mais alterado que esteja, eu nunca te faria mal e pensei que soubesses disso.

Sakura – também eu pensava isso. Mas tu nunca tinhas gritado comigo Syao…

Syaoran beijou-a terna e suavemente.

Syaoran – eu jamais te feriria…posso até ser agressivo mas não sou um monstro.

Sakura deu um leve sorriso e abraçou Syaoran, colocando a sua cabeça no peito dele.

Sakura – nunca mais grites comigo, por favor…

Syaoran – prometo…- e sorriu meigo – agora vamos mas é para casa!

Sakura – não quero ir ainda…quero ficar mais um pouco contigo…

Syaoran – hum…eu não gosto muito de namorar em público sabes…

Sakura – então onde?

Syaoran pôs-se a pensar num sitio onde pudessem namorar em paz.

Syaoran – não vejo outra solução senão ser na minha casa…

Sakura – está bem…

**Conversa do Hiko e da Yumiko**

Hiko – saíste dali por causa do mau ambiente entre eles não foi?

Yumiko – hai. (sim) Só espero que se acertem…

Hiko – vão se acertar…tenho a certeza!

Yumiko sorriu e Hiko aproximou os seus lábios dos dela e beijou-a calmamente.

**Casa do Syaoran ( 16:53)**

Syaoran - pelo menos aqui podemos namorar em paz …- e sorriu ternamente.

Sakura – sim…mas o Hiko, o Mark e a Hanna não moram aqui?

Syaoran – não…eles moram nos apartamentos ao lado…

Sakura – hum…deve ser bom morar sozinho, sem ter ninguém para nos chatear a cabeça. – disse enquanto se encostava às costas do sofá olhando para o chão corada.

Syaoran – é…- este avançou e beijou-a, passando os braços à volta da cintura dela, aconchegando-a.

Sakura sentia-se tão bem, tão protegida, nos braços de Syaoran. Era como se ninguém lhe pudesse fazer mal quando estava nos braços dele. E depois, os beijos dele…sempre tão suaves e carinhosos…

Syaoran quase morrera de tanta saudade de Sakura. Sentira falta dos seus sorrisos genuínos, dos seus olhos brilhantes e, principalmente, do amor dela.

Agora que se encontrava com ela nos braços, beijando-a carinhosamente, nunca mais tencionava sair daquele paraíso.

Os beijos foram cessando. O âmbar e o verde encontravam-se agora frente a frente.

Sakura – eu amo-te Syaoran…e cada dia que passou depois de retornares para Hong Kong eu me punia intimamente por não me ter apercebido que te amava antes…

Syaoran – eu também te amo minha flor de cerejeira…vamos esquecer tudo isso. Estamos juntos novamente e para sempre.

Sakura abraçou-se a Syaoran de forma a que conseguisse sentir a verdade contida naquelas palavras, o cheiro que Syaoran emanava era-lhe familiar. Ele cheirava a…menta. Sakura sorriu. Ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo apenas apreciando a presença um do outro. Syaoran achava engraçado a diferença de altura entre eles. Sakura chegava-lhe até ao ombro e ao lembrar-se disso…

Syaoran – ei baixinha…

Sakura despertou do seu sonho e realmente se enfureceu com aquele chamamento.

Sakura – o que me chamaste?

Syaoran – bai-xi-nha…-disse provocativo.

Sakura bufou frustrada e subiu pra cima do sofá.

Sakura – e agora? Quem é baixinho?

Syaoran – humpf! Mas eu sou alto por natureza e tu…subiste em cima dum sofá para o seres!

Sakura suspirou e desabou em cima do sofá de olhos fechados.

Sakura – se sou assim tão baixinha porque não arranjas uma namorada mais alta?

Syaoran – porque é de ti que eu gosto – disse sentando-se no mesmo sofá, afastando as pernas dela.

Sakura – tens maneiras estranhas de o mostrar u-u

Syaoran puxou-a para perto de si deixando-a surpresa.

Syaoran – estava a brincar Sakura…-disse baixinho.

Sakura deixou o ar amuado e rapidamente estava com cara de anjo inocente.

Syaoran – eu amo-te…- disse numa voz quase inaudível, olhando-a com um grande carinho.

Sakura sorriu e passou a mão levemente pelo rosto de Syaoran, e este beijou essa mesma mão fechando momentaneamente os olhos.

Sakura – és tão lindo. Tão meigo e sensível…

Syaoran – Sensível? Se me chamas florzinha vais ter de te haver comigo! ¬¬

Sakura riu baixinho e desarrumou-lhe os cabelos.

Syaoran – ei! Tás-te a rir do quê?

Sakura – de nada…

Syaoran – realmente…as raparigas conseguem ser MUITO esquisitas.

Sakura aconchegou-se no peito deste e fechou os olhos, pensando em tudo aquilo que já vivera.

Syaoran – ei, Srta. Pensadora, em que pensas?

Sakura abriu os olhos encarando de imediato os olhos cor de chocolate de Syaoran e tomou-lhe os lábios, durante um bom tempo.

Syaoran – tou a ver que estás inspirada hoje, baixinha.

Sakura fingiu amuar e levantou-se do sofá, dirigindo-se para a janela.

Syaoran – mulheres…baixas. – disse com um sorriso sabendo perfeitamente que ela estava a fingir.

Sakura – Bom, está tarde, acho que vou indo pra casa…

Syaoran levantou-se e abraçou-a por trás, depositando o seu queixo no ombro dela.

Syaoran – está nada tarde! Fica mais um pouco…

Sakura – porque é que não vais abraçar pessoas do teu tamanho heim?

Syaoran riu e beijou-lhe o rosto carinhosamente.

Syaoran – é por isto e por muitas outras coisas que eu te adoro sabias?

Sakura – que outras coisas?

Syaoran – então…porque és meiga, e não existe nenhuma outra rapariga igual a ti Sakura!

Sakura – oh…que inspirado que o senhor hoje está! Mas agora falando a sério, está a ficar tarde e eu tenho de ir…

Syaoran – então eu acompanho-te a casa sim?

Sakura – sempre tão atencioso! – disse irónica.

**No caminho para casa de Sakura ( 17:44)**

Syaoran – e eu…- Sakura calou-o com a mão.

Sakura – estamos a ser seguidos – disse numa voz perigosamente baixa.

Ambos olharam disfarçadamente em redor e viram um vulto.

Tao Ming encostou-se ao muro de uma casa sorrindo maliciosamente, tentando espiar o seu priminho e a sua namoradinha.

- Ei! – Tao Ming olhou para cima e viu Syaoran saltar de cima do muro e ficar na sua frente.

Syaoran – O que queres?(!) – disse encostando-o à parede com as mãos no pescoço dele, quase esganando-o.

Tao Ming – ora! Larga-me!

Syaoran - promete que te vais embora!

Tao Ming – isto é público sabes! Eu posso ir para qualquer parte do mundo…

Syaoran – exacto! Então porque vieste para o Japão, e, para a mesma cidade que eu?(!)

Tao Ming – porque quis…

Syaoran apertou mais as mãos envoltas no pescoço de Tao Ming.

Syaoran – promete apenas…que me deixas em paz! Sei bem o queres e não o vais ter!

Tao Ming – LARGA-ME!

Syaoran – se eu fosse a ti, falava mais baixo. Sabes bem do que sou capaz. Um primeiro e último aviso: não te aproximes nem da Sakura, nem das pessoas com quem convivo. Olha que eu só aviso uma vez. Para a próxima, eu não aviso, faço. – disse numa voz bastante ameaçadora, e largou-o.

Tao Ming – vais-te arrepender amargamente disto!

**Momento da Autora**

coro de anjos - aleluia finalmente saiu o 4º capituloooooo! Sei k demorei mas n conseguia acha rum fim para este capitulo…a parte em k eles taum na casa do syaoran tá meio forçada mas gostei do capitulo…

Mandem reviews e keru agradecer a tds os meus fãs XD

Beijosss


	5. Felicidade? O que é isso?

Heya! Td bem? Espero sinceramente k sim!Ei o k é k ainda tás aki a fazer? Vai ler!

CONNECTED

**_5º Capitulo – _**Happynness? What is that? ( Felicidade? O que é isso?)

Sakura dançava com uma rebeldia enorme ao som dos famosos, Linkin Park.

"With You"

I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
So even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back

It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me

I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes

I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
So even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back

No matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No matter how far we've come,  
I can't wait to see tomorrow

Syaoran – Ena, ena! Mas que linda que ficas a dançar rock.

Sakura – Hoeee! – esta corou e desligou a aparelhagem. – não sabia que vinhas cá hoje!

Syaoran – não consigo ficar muito tempo longe de ti. – disse sorrindo. – mas agora falando a sério, tens jeitinho… - disse troçando.

Sakura rangeu os dentes e atirou-lhe uma almofada que ele apanhou e devolveu.

Sakura – hey!

Syaoran aproximou-se dela pedindo tréguas, com as mãos levantadas.

Sakura – o que queres agora? – disse desconfiada.

Syaoran afastou os cabelos desta do pescoço e beijou-o, fazendo-a corar até à ponta dos cabelos.

Sakura – Sy…syao…Syaoran…- disse ainda no mesmo estado, enquanto ele ainda lhe explorava o pescoço.

Syaoran, sentindo-a constrangida, parou com aqueles beijos, sabendo que se continuasse talvez magoaria os sentimentos dela.

Syaoran – sim?

Sakura olhava-o nos olhos bastante corada ainda – que fizeste?

Syaoran – beijei-te o pescoço…desculpa, se não gostas que te faça isso eu não faço mais e …

Sakura – não! Não é isso! – disse corada – " Boa Sakura! Agora ele ficou a pensar que gostaste! Ai que isto vai acabar mal…" Sem ver outra escapatória apenas o abraçou, afogando a cabeça no peito forte dele.

Syaoran – Sa…Sakura! Que foi? Sentes-te bem?

Sakura continuou calada e corada, e apertou mais o abraço.

Syaoran – que foi? Diz-me…sabes que podes confiar em mim…

Sakura – a verdade é que…é que…eufiqueienvergonhadacomoquefizeste!

Syaoran piscou, vendo-a afundar a cabeça de novo no seu peito, não entendendo o que ela dissera.

Syaoran – eu não entendi Sakura…

Sakura afastou-se com calma e olhando para o chão corada, enquanto sentia o olhar quente, meigo e preocupado de Syaoran sobre si.

Sakura – eu fiquei com vergonha quando tu…tu…fizeste..aquilo…

Syaoran pensou um pouco e sorriu acariciando em seguida o rosto dela com a mão direita.

Syaoran – desculpa. Não era essa a minha intenção. Tou desculpado? – disse sorrindo, tentando olhá-la nos olhos.

Sakura – também foi estupidez minha. Afinal, qualquer rapariga levaria esses beijos como um convite para a cama e eu rejeitei, acho que nesta altura, se as raparigas do colégio soubessem iriam rir de mim.

Syaoran – mas…mas Sakura, eu não te beijei com esse objectivo! – disse corado o bastante para Sakura perceber a timidez que ele tentava esconder. – e além disso se tomaste os meus beijos como um convite para tal e o recusaste, é porque és unicamente pura, inocente e doce.

Sakura corou…

Syaoran – e tenho a certeza de que ninguém riria! Afinal qual é o mal em ser virgem?(!) – disse corado e levemente irritado.

Sakura riu do jeito dele. Ele sempre a fazia rir, fosse qual fosse o assunto, se ela estivesse com ele, ela ria.

Syaoran – do que ris?(!) – disse meio zangado e desconfiado.

Sakura – de ti! – e continuou a rir.

Syaoran bufou e puxou-a pra perto de si, fazendo-a parar de rir pouco a pouco, olhando-a nos olhos.

Sakura – vem aí coisa, e não há de ser boa! – disse, mas antes que pudesse começar a rir de novo, Syaoran beijou-a. Continuaram a beijar-se lenta e apaixonadamente durante um bom (bom mesmo, digamos mais ou menos uma hora) tempo.

Fujitaka abriu a porta pensando que não estava lá ninguém e deparou-se com aquela cena enternecedora. Sakura sentada na secretária com os braços à volta do pescoço de Syaoran, este de pé, encostado a esta com os braços envolvendo-a, beijavam-se com delicadeza e como se tivessem todo tempo do mundo, claro que aquilo não durou muito pois Syaoran notou a presença de Fujitaka e separou-se de Sakura, olhando para o lado e tentando esconder a falta de fôlego e claro, as faces vermelhas de vergonha.

Já de Sakura não se pode dizer o mesmo, visto que esta tornou-se num tomate completo e apenas disse um 'oi' muito baixinho ao pai.

Fujitaka sorriu – olá jovens, peço perdão pelo incómodo. Vinha apenas abrir as janelas para arejar o teu quarto Sakura…

Sakura – pois…eu abro, brigada pai. – disse ainda bastante vermelha.

Fujitaka saiu do quarto, ainda com o sorriso no rosto, mas Syaoran e Sakura continuavam coradíssimos.

Sakura – gome ne Syaoran-kun! ( Desculpa Syaoran)

Syaoran olhou para ela e sorriu com pena de ter sido interrompido.

Tao Ming acabava agora mesmo de desligar o telefone com uma enorme fúria.

Tao Ming – merda!

Shouttae – calma fofo, o telefone não tem culpa…

Shin – é…o que foi que correu mal desta vez?

Tao Ming – a minha conta bancária AINDA não foi transferida para o Japão! Que incompetentes!

Shouttae – ai! Que chatice! E eu que queria pedir-te para comprar um vestido novo porque os meus tão velhos… ( PS: os vestidos "velhos", comprou-os há uma semana)

Shin – oh queridinho, não achas que isso é uma boa desculpa para falares com o gato do teu priminho? – disse mordiscando o lábio inferior com malícia.

Tao Ming levou a mão ao queixo e logo sorriu muito satisfeito.

Tao Ming – ora, minha querida, mas que óptima ideia! Shin, és uma diabinha!

Estás louca pelo meu primo não estás? – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Shin – mais do que isso! – disse passando a mão por sítios impróprios e mordiscando o lábio inferior – eu quero-o! Não sei o que é que ele viu naquela maltrapilha!

Tao Ming mais uma vez sorriu malicioso.

Syaoran saiu do duche e vestiu-se. Tinha combinado com Sakura ali na sua casa, verem um filme. A campainha tocou e Syaoran olhou para o relógio.

Syaoran – uau! Tão cedo! Ena, está a melhorar! Começava estar sempre atrasada!

Este apressou-se a abrir a porta e um cheiro exagerado de perfume inundou as suas narinas.

Syaoran – que fazes aqui?(!) Não tiveste lição que chegasse já?(!) Queres mais?(!)

Shin – calma rapazinho…viemos em missão de paz, mas o meu amigo tem um favor a pedir-te.

Tao Ming – é priminho, sabes, a minha conta bancária ainda não foi transferida para aqui então preciso de um dinheirinho, sabes como é que são as miúdas e também preciso de comer….

Syaoran estreitou os olhos para ele.

Syaoran – tudo o que preciso vem da minha mãe. Só ela tem acesso ao dinheiro, não eu.

Shin – sendo assim…não podes alimentar uma gata esfomeada? – disse sedutora ao seu ouvido, empurrando-o contra a parede, lambendo-lhe a orelha em seguida.

Syaoran – olha, se não te importas acabei de tomar banho! E segundo não tenho comida em casa! – disse fazendo-se desentendido.

Mas Shin não desistiu. Queria ir pra cama com ele custasse o que custasse.

Shin – mas eu não estou a falar de comida seu tonto…estou a falar de ti…- e beijou-o.

Sakura estava estupefacta na porta observando tudo.

Syaoran afastou Shin para a outra parede à sua frente bastante horrorizado.

Shin – bruto!- disse levantando-se.

Syaoran – Sakura! Não é o que pensas! Ela e este bastardo vieram pedir-me dinheiro! E ela aproveitou-se!

Shin – oh, sim…agora negas tudo seu porco!

Sakura assistia a tudo aquilo e tentava pensar. Estava tão confusa.

Ele tinha combinado com ela verem um filme na casa dele, se ele não quisesse ser apanhado não teria dito a ela para aparecer agora.

Syaoran tentou aproximar-se de Sakura mas Shin apertou-lhe o meio das pernas fazendo-o largar um gemido bastante alto.

Sakura – como é que te atreves a tocar assim no MEU namorado?(!)

Esta agarrou nos cabelos desta e jogou-a pra fora de casa, enquanto isso Syaoran caíra no chão de joelhos, tal não tinha sido o apertão.

Sakura – Também queres?(!)

Tao Ming pegou em Shin e fugiram a sete pés para casa.

Sakura fechou a porta com fúria e observou Syaoran que se contorcia com dores e libertava palavrões.

Sakura abaixou-se e olhou-o com pena.

Sakura – dói-te muito?

Syaoran – não – disse em tom irónico.

Sakura – precisas de ajuda?

Syaoran – para quê?(!) – disse corado.

Sakura - para te levantares.

Syaoran – ah…não…eu consigo - levantou-se e sentou-se no sofá ainda com as mãos no sitio.

Sakura – deixa-me ver isso…- disse com paciência mas ao mesmo tempo envergonhada.

Syaoran – QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÊ?(!) - disse mais vermelho que o vermelho.

Sakura – Syaoran não sejas assim! Somos namorados não? – esta abaixou-se em frente a ele e tirou-lhe as mãos da frente.

Syaoran – e não podes ver aqui ao meu lado? – disse mais corado ainda.

Sakura sentou-se a seu lado e abriu-lhe as calças.

Syaoran – tem mesmo de ser? A dor já está a passar e tudo! – disse com risinhos nervosos.

Sakura – ceeerto. Eu sou o pai natal.

E por último abriu-lhe as boxers, corando imediatamente ao ver o mais intimo segredo de Syaoran.

Syaoran levantou-se de imediato na tentativa de se livrar dos olhares dela mas ainda fez pior, vendo que as calças e as boxers tinham descido perna abaixo.

Sakura pôde ver o quão excitado ele estava e Syaoran quis enterrar-se vivo.

Syaoran – merda…-disse bastante embaraçado.

Vestiu-se imediatamente um pouco chateado e dirigiu-se à porta, abrindo-a

Syaoran – é melhor ires…depois falamos…

Sakura olhou-o tristemente, mas percebendo o seu constrangimento foi embora.

Umas horas mais tarde…

Syaoran pegou no telemóvel (celular) e telefonou para Sakura.

Sakura – Syaoran...

Syaoran – er…ois..olha será que queres vir dar uma volta comigo?Agora?

Sakura – está bem…

Hiko – Yumi…

Yumiko que até então desenhava calmamente olhou-o.

Hiko – sabes…eu era pra te ter contado ontem mas…eu já acabei a minha história.

Yumiko – sério Hiko? Que bom! Quero lê-la ok? Não te esqueças…

Hiko – eu acho que ficou realmente boa e penso envia-la para uma editora, mas preciso que alguém faça as ilustrações.

Yumiko corou – estás a sugerir que eu as faça?

Hiko – claro que sim!

Yumiko – eu não sei…

Hiko – vais ter muito tempo para pensar, e agora, que me dizes a um intervalo aí do teu desenho, afinal também mereço atenção.

Yumiko sorriu meiga – toda… - disse aproximando-se dele e sendo arrebatada para o colo dele.

Yumiko – já alguma vez te disseram que pareces um anjo? – disse baixinho e carinhosamente.

Hiko – não, mas sabes…ia te perguntar a mesma coisa. Eu amo-te Yumiko! Muito!

E iniciaram os beijos, calmos e românticos, Hiko sentado no sofá e Yumiko no seu colo, com uma mão na nuca dele e a outra caída no peito dele.

Mark percorria as ruas de Tomoeda praticamente vazias, chutando algumas pedrinhas.

Decidiu parar num parque e sentou-se em baixo de uma árvore olhando para o lago.

Mark – porque é que só eu não sou feliz? Quando foi que perdi esse direito?

Uma folha de papel tapou-lhe a visão, este retirou-a da sua cara e rapidamente pode ver uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos muito bem tratados, óculos e alta vir a correr até ele.

Rapariga – ai…desculpa!

Mark reparou como ela se vestia bem, como cheirava bem, como os seus olhos verdes eram bonitos e como tinha um sorriso lindo.

Mark – a folha é tua?

Rapariga – sim! Oh! És o Mark Tsaìxikú! Somos colegas! Sou a Julieta Kuchibara, parceira da tua amiga Meilin!

Mark – ah…pois. Tens um nome bonito. Nunca o tinha ouvido. De onde és?

Julieta sentou-se e sorriu – de Itália. O meu pai é um importante homem de negócios e numa viagem a Itália conheceu a minha mãe, e então vieram viver para cá, onde nasci.

Mark – eu também não sou completamente chinês… sou australiano. A minha mãe é australiana e o meu pai era chinês.

Julieta – era?

Mark – morreu há 2 anos atrás. Posso fazer-te uma pergunta? Isso se não estiveres com mais ninguém é claro! Devo estar a aborrecer-te…

Julieta – claro que não! Diz…

Mark – és feliz?

Julieta surpreendeu-se e olhou para o chão meio sem saber o que dizer…

Julieta – eu…tenho dinheiro, família, amigos…mas acho que não. – o sorriso desapareceu – desde que a Hiroko me ameaçou não fui mais a mesma. Claro que já somos amigas outra vez, mas fiquei a saber bem do que ela é capaz…

Mark – se todas as tuas amigas forem assim como essa Hiroko, então não são amigas…

Julieta olhou para Mark – e tu? És feliz?

Mark – felicidade? – ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo - O que é isso?

**Momento da Autora**

Bem demorou, mas saiu .. Acho que nos outros capítulos tava sempre a falar da sakura e do syaoran e então resolvi falar sobre o hiko e a yumiko e claro, TALVEZ um novo romance /

Bem acho que é só, beijooos e mandem reviews!


	6. Uma festa é sempre uma festa!

Oiiie! De volta com mais um capitulo! Eu sou uma máquina, eu sou invencível, eu sou…ok, ok eu paro --

CONNECTED

**_6º capitulo -_** A party is always a party! (Uma festa é sempre uma festa!)

Há um quarto de hora que Sakura e Syaoran caminhavam e nenhum dos dois se tinha prenunciado ainda. Era um silêncio bastante constrangedor e Sakura não era pessoa de ficar calada, a menos que o assunto fosse sério.

Sakura – Syaoran?

Este olhou-a e parou, fazendo-a parar também.

Syaoran – acho que…te devo uma explicação…

Sakura – não, não deves. Acho que no teu lugar faria o mesmo. Fui muito indecente! – E sorriu um pouco envergonhada.

Shaoran sorriu – vendo as coisas agora até tem graça! Mas…tou desculpado por causa do filme?

Sakura – claro que sim! Eu…- o toque do telemóvel(celular) interrompeu-a – Nami!

Nami – Sakura! Preciso muito da tua ajuda miga! Tou muito entediada xX

Sakura sorriu – e o que queres que faça? Uma festa? (!)

Nami – SAKURA ÉS UM GÉNIO!

Sakura – ups…

Nami – que tal hoje? Olha, posso ir ter contigo ou…tás acompanhada?

Sakura – tou com o Syaoran, mas podes vir ter connosco! Estamos no parque do Rei Pinguim.

Nami – ai o amor! Só eu é que não arranjo um namorado! XX bah…até já.

Sakura – ai esta Nami…quer dar uma festa!

Syaoran – tão não é bom?

E continuaram a falar até que Nami chegou.

Nami – olá!

Sakura – foste rápida!

Nami – estava ao pé do minimercado…então, vamo-nos sentar?

Syaoran – claro.

Sentaram-se, Nami pegou numa folha de papel e começou a escrever coisas.

Nami – onde vai ser?

Sakura olhou para Syaoran. Nami fez o mesmo.

Syaoran – ei! Porque é que estão a olhar pra mim assim?

Nami escreveu: "Local: Casa do Li"

Nami – acham que a festa pode ser hoje?

Sakura – por mim…

Nami – e quem querem convidar? Ora…vocês os dois, a Hanna e o Mark, a Meilin, o Hiko e a Yumi!

Sakura – E as bebidas e a comida?

Nami – eu levo as batatas fritas, 7up, Fanta e frutos secos!

Syaoran – porque é que não fazem uma festa pijama? Assim é mais divertido, não achas Sakura?

Sakura – boa! Eu levo Coca-Cola, Sumol, bolachas e mais batatas!

As duas olharam para Syaoran.

Syaoran – não olhem assim pra mim! Já estou a oferecer a minha casa, a dar ideias e vou ter de vos aguentar uma noite inteira!

Sakura e Nami riram e Syaoran suspirou, com pena de si mesmo.

**Casa do Syaoran – 20:30h**

Syaoran – prometam-me apenas uma coisa? Ajudam-me a limpar a casa depois sim?

Sakura – claro Syaoran, não é Nami?

Nami – oh sim, claro…"depois pensamos nisso xD"

Syaoran – aff…Hiko, Yumi, por acaso sabem onde se enfiou a Meilin?

Yumi – acho que….olha aí tá ela!

Meilin – desculpem o atraso mas é que fui avisar a Hanna, mas infelizmente não estava com o Mark, então deixámos recado.

Syaoran – ok…

Meilin – ai Nami…isto tá muito parado! Mete música!

Nami – Que tal Britn…- todos olharam para ela como se a quisessem comer viva – ok ok...Gorillaz?

Sakura - pode ser!

E Nami meteu a "Dare" e outras músicas quais quer animadas, era por volta da meia-noite e Meilin estava ficar impaciente.

Meilin – ah….não vamos esperar mais! Ele já não vem!

Hanna que estava um pouco melhor da sua depressão dirigiu-se a Meilin.

Hanna – Mei, o Mark nunca falta a um compromisso com os amigos! Se calhar ainda não chegou a casa! E já agora esperar mais para fazermos o quê?

Meilin – a garrafa! ( é quando os amigos fazem um circulo e põem uma garrafa a girar, e quando calha num deles ele tem de fazer não-sei-o-quê)

O silêncio invadiu a sala, ouvindo-a apenas a música.

Syaoran – estás a brincar certo?

Meilin – oh vá lá! Vai ser divertido!

Sakura – porque não? – Disse, mas receava imenso aquele jogo.

Sentaram-se no meio da sala em forma de círculo e Meilin colocou a garrafa deitada no meio do círculo, e girou-a.

Todos faziam figas para que não calhasse a eles mas alguém tinha de ser o escolhido.

Meilin – Syaoran! És tu!

Syaoran engoliu em seco – o que tenho de fazer?

Meilin – responde apenas à minha pergunta: és virgem? - Disse cruelmente.

O queixo de Syaoran caiu até ao chão e este ficou branco, branco, branco….

Meilin – Ou respondes ou tens castigo!

Sakura – "responde de uma vez…és ou não?" – pensava Sakura agonizada.

Syaoran completamente derrotado, de cabeça baixa de vergonha e o rosto vermelho falou.

Syaoran – s…so…sou sim…- levantou o rosto com ira – Bolas Meilin! Vais-mas pagar!

Meilin riu, aliás, todos acharam piada à ira de Syaoran.

Sakura – "ele…ele…é! Ele é virgem! Muito obrigada meu deus!"- pensou.

Meilin – vá Syaoran, gira a garrafa!

Syaoran girou e parou em Hanna.

Syaoran – ora…eu queria que parasse no Hiko. Bem, Hanna…ah…eu não sei o que perguntar!

Meilin – pensa Syaoran!

Syaoran – Hanna…alguma vez pregaste uma partida ao Mark?

Hanna – bem…houve uma vez que ele entrou na casa de banho (banheiro) e eu tava a tomar banho, mas eu sei que ele fez de propósito e eu, meti a colecção todinha de revistas porno importadas penduradas na árvore do colégio, ele nunca soube quem foi!

Syaoran – uau…que má! Se me fizessem isso eu acho que…

Sakura – Tu tens revistas pornográficas? (!)

Syaoran perdeu a cor mais uma vez e respondeu - Tinha Sakura, mas já não tenho! Eu era um miúdo!

Sakura – sei…

Hiko – Sakura, todos, ou praticamente todos os rapazes pré-adolescentes ou adolescentes compram essas revistas! Até eu já passei por essa fase…

Yumi olhou muito desconfiada para Hiko e este beijou-lhe o rosto.

Hiko – eu disse: JÁ passei... não me interessam mais…

Ouviu-se a porta do apartamento e todos olharam para lá.

Mark – olá…só agora fui a casa…esta é a…

Nami – JULIETA KUCHIBARA! Que faz ela aqui? (!)

Mark – ei! É minha amiga!

Nami – é uma sonsa isso sim! É uma parva que faz tudo o que aquelas bruxas lhe mandam.

Yumi – Nami…pára. Eu já uma vez te disse que ela não é má, as outras é que a fazem má.

Sakura – é isso mesmo Nami! Kuchibara, tu deixaste-as?

Julieta – não…ainda não. Mas vou deixá-las. Prometo.

Sakura levantou-se e chegou ao pé de Julieta com um sorriso no rosto estendendo a mão.

Sakura – vamos começar do zero sim: Sou a Sakura Kinomoto, muito prazer em conhecer-te!

Julieta sorriu e apertou a mão dela.

Eram já umas 4 da manhã e obviamente eram poucos os que ainda estavam acordados. Yumi, Julieta, Hiko e Hanna já haviam adormecido. Restavam apenas Mark, Syaoran, Sakura, Nami e Meilin.

Sakura – ai que sono…e se fosse-mos todos dormir hã? Já são horas…

Meilin – sono? A noite é uma criança Sakura!

Nami – concordo!

Syaoran – ai que duas! Estamos bem servidos sim…- disse num tom irónico e com a cabeça nas mãos.

Sakura levantou-se muito ensonada e Nami estranhou.

Nami – onde vais?

Sakura – à casa de banho (banheiro), porquê? É proibido também?

Nami – não, não…vai lá. – Disse com gotas na cabeça.

Sakura entrou no banheiro, fez o que tinha a fazer e lavou a cara para despertar, mas de nada serviu. Caiu em cima da sanita e adormeceu.

Syaoran olhou para as horas e olhou para a porta da casa de banho que continuava fechada.

Syaoran – " que raios…" a Sakura está a demorar muito não acham?

Este levantou-se e bateu à porta.

Syaoran – Sakura? Está tudo bem aí?

Não obteve resposta.

Nami – aposto que adormeceu!

Syaoran abriu a porta lentamente e os quatro encontraram Sakura sentada na sanita a dormir muito bem.

Syaoran sorriu ternamente – coitada…estava mesmo cansada.

No que disse isto pegou-a ao colo, deitou-a na sua cama e voltou para a sala.

Nami – ai Li, eu acho o teu amor pela Sakura tão lindo! Ela é uma sortuda!

Meilin – e o impressionante é que ele gosta dela desde os 13 anos de idade!

Syaoran corou.

Syaoran – e daí? Porque é que não falam da vossa vida? Eu vou dormir!

Nami – no mesmo quarto que ela? Ena…olha, não façam muito barulho sim? Não queremos dar um mau exemplo às crianças! xD – e levou com uma almofada na cara.

Syaoran muito corado entrou no quarto e fechou a porta para não ouvir as "comadres" a falarem.

Sakura começara a despertar (uau, ela acordou sozinha, acho k merece uma salva de palmas XD) e sentiu-se meio apertada. Pois não havia de estar? Syaoran estava abraçado a ela e dormia profundamente. Sakura corou e perguntou-se como ia sair dali sem acordá-lo.

Sakura – "ai que fofo que ele fica a dormir…engraçado que até a dormir ela tem uma expressão séria" e sorriu, tentando desenvencilhar-se dos braços dele, mas era impossível.

Sakura – Syaoran…Syaoran…-chamou baixinho, que por acaso sortiu efeito. Syaoran tinha o sono muito leve por isso era fácil acordar ao mínimo som.

Syaoran – oi…-sorriu, mas quando reparou que estava abraçado a ela, largou-a imediatamente, principalmente porque estava sem blusa. Ele nunca dormia com blusa no Verão/Primavera.

Sakura reparou nesse mesmo pormenor e sorriu corada.

Sakura – desculpa ter-te acordado, mas é que não conseguia sair da cama.

Syaoran – não tem problema, já estava na hora de eu acordar também…- disse vestindo uma t-shirt.

Hiko – mas esta gente adora dormir! Ainda não se levantaram!

Yumiko – Hiko, faz pouco barulho, não queremos acordá-los!

Sakura – bom-dia !

Yumiko – shuuuuuuuuuu! – Disse colocando o dedo indicador na vertical sobre os lábios. - Há pessoas a dormir Sakura, sabias?

Sakura – sim…desculpa, eu não sabia – lamentou.

Syaoran – não devíamos acordá-los?

Sakura – tadinhos…tão cansados Syaoran! Deixa-os dormir em paz…

Syaoran encolheu os ombros e suspirou.

Logo em seguida ouviram passos a dirigirem-se a eles.

Mark – bom dia seus barulhentos!

Syaoran – bom dia…alguém quer café?

Ouve um enorme silêncio e Syaoran levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiado – será que sou o único aqui que bebe café? Ok, não respondam.

Hiko – Syao, café é para os nossos pais, não para nós.

Syaoran – pareces uma criança de 10 anos a falar Hiko! Eu gosto de café, se vocês não gostam, azar…

Sakura – só falta começares a fumar…

Syaoran – isso tu sabes bem que não. Eu sou contra o tabaco. Ninguém quer café pois não? – disse como se já soubesse a resposta.

Eles olharam-no de canto e Syaoran não disse mais nada.

Sakura – ai…estou desejando que cheguem as férias de natal…

Yumiko – Sakura, as aulas ainda a pouco começaram e tu já queres férias? – disse com uma enorme gota.

Hiko – não gostas da escola?

Sakura – quer dizer…eu por mim passava a vida na escola, desde que não houvesse aulas, claro.

Mark – tou contigo…as aulas são uma seca, principalmente as de matemática – disse aborrecido.

Syaoran – podemos falar de coisas mais interessantes?

Nami – sim, claro que sim! Vocês os dois tiveram uma boa noite? – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Sakura – eu dormi muito bem!

Syaoran – claro, comigo a servir de colchão, manta e almofada, também eu dormia bem! – disse rindo.

Nami – se tou a perceber bem, não houve nada?

Sakura – nada? Como assim?

Mark – o que ela quer dizer é se vocês fizeram amor.

Sakura ficou vermelha dos pés à ponta dos cabelos e Syaoran ficou num tom rosado muito semelhante ao vermelho.

Syaoran – não, não houve "nada" e mesmo que houvesse vocês não teriam nada a ver com isso.

Calaram-se todos e continuaram a tomar o dejejum em paz.

Nami – bem eu tenho de ir, combinei com as minhas primas irmos dar uma volta. Bye bye! E obrigada por tudo Li!

Syaoran – sempre às ordens…-disse satisfeito por começarem a ir embora.

Julieta – eu também vou andando. A minha mãe quer organizar o meu aniversário. Querem ir? É na quinta-feira – disse sorrindo.

Sakura – podes contar comigo – disse sorrindo de volta.

Yumiko – e comigo! Quer dizer, comigo e com o Hiko!

Hiko – pode ser…

Syaoran – bem, comigo também…

Julieta – Hanna, vens, não vens?

Hanna – claro…

Julieta virou-se para Mark preocupada.

Mark – preciso responder? Claro que vou!

Julieta sorriu.

Mark – bem, acompanho-te até casa.

Julieta – muito obrigada por tudo e fico muito feliz que sejam meus amigos.

Saíram sobrando apenas Syaoran, Sakura, Yumiko, Hiko e Hanna.

Hanna – bem, também tenho de ir para o meu apartamento.

Hiko – Eu e a Yumiko também vamos embora…tchau, tchau Syaoran.

Syaoran – boa viagem – disse irónico.

Sakura – ah claro! A Nami foi-se embora e não limpou nada! Só a Yumi e o Hiko é que limparam…

Syaoran – que importa isso agora? – disse ele ao ouvido desta. Sakura estava de costas e corou quando ele a enlaçou pela cintura e lhe beijou o pescoço.

Sakura – Syaoran, tu mudaste. Para melhor, digo…antes eras tímido tanto ou mais que eu e eu achava isso muito fofo. Agora estás…diferente…

Syaoran – diferente…como? – disse ainda na mesma posição de antes.

Sakura – mais…atrevido, brincalhão, divertido, comunicativo…

Syaoran – isso é bom, espero.

Sakura – claro que sim…só que tenho pena que tenhas deixado de ser aquele menino tímido que sempre que me via fugia a sete pés. – disse sorrindo.

Syaoran – eu continuo o mesmo "menino tímido", só acho que nunca mais vou querer fugir a sete pés de ti. Nunca mais me vou querer afastar de ti, meu anjo.

Sakura corou num belo tom de vermelho – anjo? Teu anjo?

Syaoran – meu anjo, minha flor, meu sol, minha razão de viver…

Sakura sorriu – também te amo Syaoran…

Syaoran sorriu e beijou-lhe o ombro.

Sakura voltou-se e Syaoran beijou-a profundamente, com os braços envolvendo-a como se ela fosse tudo para ele. Mas como sempre, algo tem de interromper e desta vez foi o telemóvel (celular) de Sakura.

Sakura – tou?

Touya – ONDE ESTÁS?(!) ONDE DORMISTE?(!) COM QUEM DORMISTE?(!)

Sakura – Em casa do Syaoran. Touya, nós fizemos uma festa e…

Touya – imagino! – disse irónico - E quem se deve ter divertido mais foi esse ranhoso!

Sakura – não é o que estás a pensar Touya! NÓS: eu, o Syaoran, a Yumi, o Hiko, a Hanna e o Mark, a Julieta, a Nami e a Meilin! Fizemos uma festa pijama na casa do Syaoran. Estou indo agora para casa. Tchau. - e desligou o telemóvel triste.

Sakura – este meu irmão nunca vai mudar! Morre de ciúmes de ti!

Syaoran – com uma irmã tão linda, também eu teria ciúmes. - disse manhoso.

Sakura – Syaoran, tu tens QUATRO irmãs – disse olhando-o desconfiada.

Syaoran – mas a tua beleza supera a delas – disse rindo. – tens mesmo de ir agora?  
Sakura – tenho Syao. O Touya tá furioso…

Syaoran – esta tarde passo pela tua casa e vamos dar uma volta, combinado?

Sakura – hai (sim). Tão até logo – disse abrindo a porta e dando um beijo rápido no namorado.

Syaoran – até logo...- disse em seguida fechando a porta.

Momento da Autora

Não tenho nada a dizer…Também eu tou desejosa k esta história chegue às férias de natal! Vai ser o momento da história! Por tanto, aguentem-se k eu também me aguento.

Beijinhos e deixem reviews!


	7. O desejo das mulheres

Konnichiwa minna-san!! Gomen ne!! Mas é que não me vinha nada à cabeça…

Aqui está o capitulo…

CONNECTED

**_7º Capitulo – _**Women's desire ( O desejo das mulheres)

Passou-se um mês inteiro, estamos mais ou menos no início de Novembro.

O frio chegara, envolvendo profundamente Tomoeda.

Ouviu-se um despertador tocar, irritantemente.

Kero – Sakura…acorda…-este saía lentamente da sua gavetinha, esfregando os olhos ainda muito ensonado. E vendo que nem o despertador nem o seu chamado a acordara, dirigiu-se a ela.

Kero – SAKURA!

Esta saltou da cama com o susto e olhou para a Kero.

Sakura – Kero-chan!!

Kero – olha as horas, depois refilas ù-u.

Esta rodou os seus olhos para o relógio, que marcava exactamente 7:26.

O grito desta deve ter-se ouvido em Tokyo. '''

Touya – sempre a mesma coisa…

Fujitaka deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

Sakura sentou-se na mesa apressada e desejou bom apetite.

Touya – no dia em que tu acordares cedo eu dou uma festa.

Sakura – cala-te!!! Obrigada pela refeição! Tou indoo…

Esta saiu de casa correndo desenfreadamente, olhando de vez em quando para o seu relógio, certificando-se de que não estava muito atrasada.

Para sua infelicidade sim, estava.

Quando abriu a porta da sala com violência, deixando o professor e a turma inteira olhando-a, morreu de vergonha. Como era de esperar, o professor não a deixou entrar, mandando-a para o corredor.

No intervalo, Syaoran e os amigos vieram ter com ela. Syaoran olhava-a com um olhar do tipo " eu quero rir, mas se o fizer tu matas-me e além disso, quando pensas acordar cedo?"

Sakura olhou para ele emburrada e fazendo beicinho, percebendo o seu olhar.

Yumiko – oh Sakura…o que é que falta fazer para que tu acordes a horas? – disse com pena.

Nami deu um sorriso maldoso – ora, mas ainda não experimentámos uma coisa.

Yumiko – o quê? – Perguntou curiosa.

Nami – talvez se o Li for dormir lá à casa da Sakura, ela acorde cedo…

Sakura enrubesceu e Syaoran não ficou muito diferente, mas ainda assim conseguiu lançar um olhar mortal a Nami. Esta apenas deu uns risinhos.

**Mais tarde…**

Syaoran – Hiko!! Passa a bola!!

Hiko passou. Syaoran foi correndo com a bola até se deparar com 3 adversários.

Passou a bola para Mark e este marcou um golo.

Yumiko – o Syaoran sobressai-se muito no desporto não é?

Sakura – hai! – deu um sorriso – desde que o conheço, ele sempre foi bom a tudo!

Nami – bom a tudo eh? Ora, e eu a pensar que tu eras ingénua…

Sakura piscou não entendendo.

Yumiko – não ligues…parvoíces dela – disse um pouco corada e com uma enorme gota.

Hanna estava muito distante dali, em pensamento.

#Flashback#

Touya – amo-te

Hanna – vais deixar de amar. A bem ou a mal. Eu vou voltar para Hong-Kong.

Touya – o quê?

Hanna – sim. Lamento.

Touya – mas…ainda não estás em condições de viajar. Perdeste a criança há pouco tempo!

Hanna – eu não quero ficar aqui. Sinto falta dos meus amigos.

Touya – tens amigos aqui. Queres é voltar para o desgraçado que te engravidou!

Hanna – IIE!! Eu não vou voltar para ele! Odeio-o!! Mas não quero ficar aqui!!

Touya – não queres ficar aqui por minha causa não é?

Hanna – é complicado. Aqui todos são felizes, ninguém me compreende. Os meus amigos em Hong-Kong compreendem-me!

Touya – eu também te compreendo!

Hanna – chega! Marquei passagem para 4 de Dezembro. E nem vale a pena tentares impedir-me.

Touya calou-se. Deveria deixá-la ir? Deveria ir com ela?

Hanna – gosto muito de ti. Foste das pessoas que mais me apoiou. Mas não te vejo dessa maneira. E sabes…às vezes sinto uma inveja muito grande da tua irmã.

Touya – porquê?

Hanna – porque…eu conheço o Syaoran desde pequena e sempre convivi bastante com ele. Sei que o que ele sente pela tua irmã não é nenhuma brincadeira de criança. É uma coisa muito séria. Acredito mesmo, que se fosse preciso, ele dava a vida por ela.

Gostava de viver um amor assim. Acho que é o sonho de qualquer rapariga…- e terminou com um pequeno sorriso, mas verdadeiro.

#Fim do Flashback#

Hanna - …sonho de rapariga…eh?

Sakura – o quê?

Hanna – hum? Ah nada nada…

Syaoran – Sakura! Preciso falar contigo!

Sakura viu-o acenar e despediu-se das amigas, correndo ao encontro dele.

Syaoran – queres ir lá a casa? Ontem aluguei um filme óptimo! Faço aquele chá que tu adoras e ainda faço pipocas…

Sakura – agora?

Syaoran – aham.

Sakura – mas tu estás todo suado!!

Syaoran agarrou-a com um sorrisinho malicioso.

Syaoran – mas eu sei que tu gostas!

Sakura – não gosto nada! Seu mentiroso! – disse rindo. Por fim beijaram-se.

Yumiko – ai…o amor deles é tão lindo, queria ter um assim…

Nami – do que te queixas? Tu tens um namorado! E não é nada de se jogar fora!!

Yumiko – nha…eu sei! Mas…o amor deles é diferente! Eles apaixonaram-se aos 12!! E o amor deles sobreviveu à distância…eu acho isso lindo! – disse sonhadora.

Hiko – é…nem todos podem ter essa sorte. Outros até têm azar! Têm namoradas que os rejeitam…- disse fingindo estar magoado.

Yumiko – Seu tonto…hum…Hiko, não seria melhor tomares um banho?

Hiko – às ordens, madame! – mas antes de ir, beijou-a rapidamente.

Nami – e tu ainda de queixas Yumi?? Tss…mesmo parva. Quem me dera a mim.

Yumiko – Nami, os rapazes fazem fila à tua porta ¬¬

Hanna – meninas…

Nami – hai?

Ambas olharam para Hanna, fazendo-a perder a coragem.

Hanna – nada...esqueçam…

**Em casa de Syaoran**

Sakura meteu o filme na pausa.

Sakura – agora percebi o porquê do filme ser óptimo!! É de terror Syaoran TTTT tu sabes que eu morro de medo!!

Syaoran – claro que é óptimo! Assim passas o filme todo agarradinha a mim – disse com um sorriso vitorioso e malicioso no rosto.

Sakura – tu és mau Syaoran. Muito mau !!

Syaoran – ah vamos continuar a ver o filme...

Sakura – vamos nada…- fingindo-se chateada.

Syaoran – ai é? – este fê-la cair do sofá de rabo no chão.

Sakura – itai!! (N.A. – expressão de dor) Syaoran!!

Este apenas deitou a língua de fora e virou o rosto pró lado.

Sakura realmente estava a ficar chateada. Levantou-se, ajeitou a saia e num empurrão fez Syaoran ficar deitado no sofá.

Este ficou surpreendido, principalmente porque Sakura ficou deitada em cima dele.

Syaoran – S-S-Sakura…desculpa! Foi uma brincadeira!

Sakura – pois…de muito mau gosto!

Syaoran – vá lá...foi...foi..só uma brincadeira…

Sakura – estás disposto a pagar??

Syaoran – depende…se for em beijos … - disse malicioso.

Sakura - ¬¬

Syaoran – ok…então que posso fazer para que esqueças?

Sakura teve uma ideia brilhante, que a deixou muito empolgada.

Sakura – Queria que você me traduzisses uma coisa.

Syaoran ficou em silêncio.

Sakura – I love you more than anything else! You're my sunshine. You are so sweet, just like an icecream and i want you to be just mine. Leave him.

Syaoran – QUÊ?(!) ONDE É QUE FOSTE BUSCAR ISSO?(!)

Sakura – encontrei hoje no meu cacifo…deitei fora mas ficou-me na cabeça.

Syaoran – se eu sei quem é esse rapaz eu mato-o!

Sakura riu. Riu muito mesmo.

Syaoran – que foi? Qual é a piada?

Sakura continuava a rir e acabou por deitar a cabeça no peito de Syaoran ainda a rir.

Syaoran – ei, o que…

Sakura – é tudo mentira seu baka!! Eu inventei isso agora.

Syaoran – nani?(!)

Sakura – ba-ka xD – e continuou a rir.

Syaoran calou-se, emburrado. Deixou de ouvir Sakura rir.

Sakura ouvia o coração de Syaoran bater compassado. O peito dele era um local tão confortável, tão quentinho…

Sakura – que sensação boa…

Syaoran – eh? – piscou não entendendo.

Sakura – deixa-me ficar assim mais um pouco…

Syaoran sorriu ternamente e envolveu-a com os seus braços.

Sakura estava feliz. Sentia-se protegida e amada. Só depois se apercebeu da sua posição. Estavam deitados e abraçados!!! Esta corou e quis soltar-se dos braços de Syaoran, mas este não deixou. As duas forças chocaram (é uma forma de expressão ok?) e os olhos encontraram-se; os de Sakura assustados e os de Syaoran surpresos.

Sakura – é melhor eu…

Syaoran – que foi?

Sakura corou – estamos deitados. É como se tivéssemos esse tipo de intimidade…mas não temos.

Syaoran então percebeu. Sentiu vontade de beijá-la. Ela realmente era linda, querida, ingénua e tudo mais. Era por essas razões que a amava, muito provavelmente. Mas se a beijasse estaria a assustá-la também.

Syaoran – e não estava bom até a ainda agora?

Sakura não disse nada.

Syaoran – gosto de estar deitado contigo. Sinto como se só existíssemos nós. Mas não implica que tenha de fazer alguma coisa contigo.

Sakura – mas um dia vais querer e…

Syaoran – nunca farei nada que não queiras. Quem ama, não magoa.

Sakura – como é que o podes garantir? És homem! Homens não se sabem controlar!

Syaoran – eu sei controlar-me! Tu não confias em mim?

Sakura calou-se. Queria fugir dali.

Syaoran – responde!

Sakura continuou calada.

Syaoran – para que confies em mim eu vou te dizer o que tou a sentir agora. Se eu quisesse deitava-te aqui, agora mesmo e faria o que quisesse contigo. Pois vontade não me falta. Mas jamais o faria…sabes porquê? Porque te amo e por mais vontade que tenha de ter sexo contigo, eu espero o tempo que for preciso!

Sakura ruborizou completamente ao ouvir a palavra proibida.

Entre os dois houve um silêncio bastante incómodo.

**Momento** **da Autora**

Não me matem, não me esfolem nem me batam! XDD

Eu achei tão fofo…o Syaoran ;; eu kero um syaoran pa mim /o/

Tipo…eu fikei sem inspiração depois do ultimo capitulo e…e kuando comecei este, fui escrevendo aos bocados e agora a inspiração foi-se XD

Beijos e até ao próximo capitulo XD /o/

REVIEWS WANTED Ò-Ó

PS- agradeço a todos os k têm acompanhado e comentado a minha fic, mto mto obrigada /o/


End file.
